New School, New Clary?
by xDxOxteenagedirtbagxOxDx
Summary: Clary goes through twists and turns in her life, first with her mother, then in school and university. What will she do when she meets sweet golden boy, and a mysterious dark boy who's mean and won't leave her love life alone? Clary/Jace and Maia/Jordan Simon/Isabelle. Might be lemons when i'm comfortable writing them some ooc, and bad at summaries please try though! :) x
1. The Start

Clary rubbed her thumb against her first finger nervously.

Her first day of a new school.

"Great." She muttered to herself under her breath, forgetting that she was in a school bus, there was a number of teenagers from thirteen to eighteen.

Each individual were in their own little groups. Except Clary.

There were the nerds, their noses buried in comic books, with their gaming shirts on and unintentional bed heads.

There were the emos, listening to their loud music. Clary could even hear it from the back of the bus.

The jocks, with their perfect girlfriends.

But there was a group of three people that didn't look like any school clique that she'd seen before.

There were two boys and a girl, that smiled at Clary as her eyes pass her. She returns it with a small smile. One of the boys had golden messy hair, that was underneath a black sock hat, he had shimmering golden eyes, they were the most fascinating pairs of eyes Clary had ever seen. He wore a plain white t-shirt and a pair of distressed jeans, he looked like he wasn't even trying. Yet he looked gorgeous. He skin was gently tanned and his muscles relaxed as he leaned against the bus window. Beside him was a pale boy. He had jet black straight hair, he slid his fingers through it and continued to chat with the girl beside him. His eyes were a deep blue and showed fascination in his conversation. He was the opposite of the other boy, except the fact they were both strong looking. Clary would love to be the girl with them. The girl had very long straight black hair, she looked almost identical to the boy. Only she was over-dressed for school, and she wore more confidence as boys glared wide-eyed at her.

"Hey." The beautiful girl smiled as the bus stopped and all the teens rushed off the bus and laughed with their friends. Unlike Clary. She felt alone.

"Hi." She smirked as a boy fell off the bus, a nerdy one at that. Clary felt a little bit bad for the guy. He was lanky and had a messy bunch of curls hiding his face. All she could see of his face was a pair of square glasses, making his eyes look huge.

"I'm Isabelle, I noticed you're new. Well it's hard not to notice you. You're strikingly beautiful." She grinned.

Clary felt a warm feeling in her stomach. That was one of the first times someone had said that to her at school. Well considering her last school was filled with jocks that just bullied people that were like her.

Clary was short but curvy, and wore a pair of black skinny jeans and a simple olive tank top with a cropped leather jacket finishing it. Her hair was long and red, her curls were loose and smooth.

"Thanks. But compared to you that's a bit hard to believe." Clary said as she was about to hop off the bus, but a hand reached out and offered her help.

It was the hand of the golden looking boy.

His expression was unreadable, but he smirked as she looked towards him.

"Thank you, but I can get down on my own." She says as she contemplates how she was going to get down. It was quite the distance for someone as small as her.

"You sure, Shorty?" He says as he glances at her height.

"Definitely." She says and jumps to the ground.

It hurt but she tried her best to cover up the fact that her ankle nearly twisted, she hid it badly.

"You know you could've just taken my help." He says and grins at her.

"I can do things by myself," Clary smirks as she reaches down to check her ankle.

The girl, Isabelle however takes his hand. With no notice to him and returns over to Clary.

"Is your ankle okay?" Isabelle asks with concern.

Man it did hurt but she could live. So she responded with a simple: "I'm fine." And rolls her jeans back over her ankle.

"Why does everyone look at the new girl." Isabelle says jokingly.

"Maybe because she's hotter than you?" Jace grins as a little laugh comes out of the side of Clary's mouth. He continues : "I think I like you already." She nudges his arm and he trips a bit, causing Isabelle to laugh.

"I don't think she thinks the same for you." Isabelle smiles and looks at Clary.

Clary feels a bit under dressed as she has no makeup on, she frowns a little because of it.

"What's up?" Isabelle asks as they approach the school.

"Just feel a bit dressed down. Everyone here is pretty and has their hair and makeup done. And then there's me." Clary replies pointing to her blushing cheeks.

The boy says something under his breath that Clary doesn't seem to catch.

"You don't need it!" A pretty girl pops up just a slight bit taller than Clary, her hair is similar to Clary's only it's a dark brown, a slight bit darker than her skin.

"Well I assure you, I'd be able to help you with that problem." Isabelle says pointing inside her handbag which obtains a LOT of makeup.

"Hey Maia." A familiar boy says as he passes the girl who said she didn't need makeup, Clary begged to differ. The boys face looked a lot like the guy who fell off the bus.

"Hi Simon." She says, and follows him.

"How a guy like that can get a girl like that, will always puzzle me." The boy smirks.

"Maybe that's what people think when they look at you and Isabelle." Clary says, genuinely.

"Oh dear, I'm not Jaces' girlfriend!" She laughs and Clary feels a bit embarrassed.

"She's my sister. You may not be as clever as your little head tells you, Shorty." He grins.

She'd never actually said she was clever, but he was right, she assumed things too much and too fast.

She'd only thought that from the fact that it seemed like the dark haired guy, which Clary assumed- damn, she was assuming things again!

"Shut up, hey. If you're going to call me Shorty I need a name for you, maybe something like dick, or douche bag?" She says and smirks at him.

"Hm, the two of them sound a little too much like you're describing yourself, to be honest." He says sarcastically as they pass the art rooms, Clary's favourite.

"I can see you guys have started banter already, after what, five minutes?" Isabelle says as she comes to a stop.

"This is your locker, and as if the principle knew that Jace would be your best friend." She says sarcastically and then continues with "Jaces' locker is right next to yours." She smiles over her shoulder as she approaches Maia and Simon.

Jace rests his arm against his locker and does a half smile, that Clary can't help but roll her eyes at him.

"So your name is Jace." She says and smirks.

"You do know that these girls would be all over me if they were you." Jace says and leans in closer.

"Well, I'm not them am I?" Clary says and laughs over her shoulder as she follows Isabelle.

She couldn't help but feel a little bit cool as she walked away from a hot guy, who was flirting with her.

"Hey wait up Shorty!" Jace chases behind her, Clary giggles.

She was teasing him, Jace thinks.

But she was different. Any other girl would've given in to the helping hand and the locker moment. She was just as bad as him, maybe worse.

He bit his lips as he watched her walk before him.

"Jace!" Isabelle snaps at him, noticing him looking at Clary's butt.

"What?" He smirks as Clary glares at him. She was fit. Seriously.

"Even I saw that." Simon says gesturing towards his glasses which were covered with a mop called his hair.

"Hey. Shut up Si." Jace says, actually not believing this guy was friends with him. Clary was probably thinking the same, he just grinned at her confusion.

A loud bell rang, which meant he had his first lesson, he knew that it was with Simon. Nearly every lesson of his was with Simon. It was how they first became friends. They were working on a school project so he had to hang out with him. Simon turned out being pretty cool.

He checked his timetable. It was Biology.

"What do you guys have?" Isabelle asks.

"Biology." Clary says and stares at Jace as soon as she notices him smirking.

She was in his class. For the whole year. A year. He just processed that.

"Well look who's in our class." He nudges Simon, and he blushes, aw cute.

"Damn." Clary mutters to Isabelle, as she turns off to find her class room.

Clary doesn't even know where to go for her class, but she tries to act cool and turns away.

She hears Jace and Simon's laughter behind her and can feel their gazes.

She can't turn around now. She would look complete and utterly stupid.

She feels a big warm hand on her arm and can't help but relax as it spins her around to face the person whose it was. Jace.

"You're going the wrong way dear." He says and smirks. Him and Clary were so close she could feel his warm breath. She can't help but find it welcoming, he looked so gorgeous. But then he spoke and his obnoxiousness came out.

"I hate to break the moment," Simon says "But we should get to class." He says and smiles.

"I was just coming." Clary says and does that walk that drove Jace crazy, even though he'd only seen it a few times. He knew he'd be seeing it a hell of a lot more.

"Right behind you Clary." He says lazily and she can just feel his grin from behind her, it makes Clary laugh a little.

By now everyone is already at class and it's just them and a few lost newcomers, even though she herself was one of them.

They get in and Clary sees the whole class staring at her, probably the main reason the girls were looking was because she was with Jace, but she didn't really find him that specially, aside from his looks.

"Jesus I haven't killed anyone, why you all staring?" Clary couldn't hold it in, so she blurted it out in her very first class. Just great.

She mentally high fives her face and heads towards the back of the class, a boy, with mysterious dark eyes and dark hair has his eyes on her, and she likes it. So she takes a seat at the back of the class on a worktop biology desk, she was assuming that they were going to be doing practical lesson, she sits next to the Jace and Simon, who had surprisingly sat next to the mystery guy.

His eyes follow her as she reached the table and gets on a chair.

"Hi." She says awkwardly, and Jace smiles at her awkward cuteness.

The girls are still shooting daggers at her with their eyes. She imagines that she and Isabelle are the only girls that Jace talks to that weren't victims in his playing game. It probably drives them crazy, which makes her want to stay with Jace the whole day to see their reaction.

Although she wouldn't mind it if the mystery guy were there.

"Hey." His voice is deep and gentle, he stretches back and yawns almost too loud to be accidental, his muscles are slightly visible through his shirt.

He does a cute half smile as he notices her looking at him.

Her cheeks flush and it feels like hundreds butterflies are tingling in her stomach, Jace grins at her as she tries to lean back on her chair without falling off, she was unsuccessful, and had an angry male teacher frowning down at her with a detention slip in his hand.

"Are you going to get up Miss Fray?" His stern voice questions her.

She grins at the boys on the table, and replies with something that stuns all of them. She didn't like being the quiet girl at her old school so she might be the bad girl instead.

"I don't know I'm kind of comfortable down here." Clary smirks.

She hears someone laughing and knows they're in deep trouble as he moves aside from Clary and his eyes fall on the guy at her table.

"Did you find that funny, Sebastian Verlac?" He exclaims a bit too dramatically.

Ah, so his name was Sebastian. She thinks, and can't help but the little mermaid song from singing in her head.

"It was actually quite funny, sir." Sebastian winks at her, shortly and quickly making it seem like he didn't even do it on purpose.

What on earth was he doing? He was going to get himself in trouble.

"Well then, I'll let you both off this time." His stern voice says as Sebastian gives him a challenging glare.

Clary shortly afterwards returns to her seat, seeing a rather annoyed looking Jace, but ignores that and says to Sebastian:

"How did you even do that without getting sent to the Principles office!"

He taps his nose. His lack of communication was kind of attractive and she couldn't help but blush.

He smirks at the sight.

"You guys done flirting?" Jace says and raises an eyebrow.

The day went slowly until it was mixed sports afternoon, apparently this was where the boys and the girls GYM Lessons join together and play matches of games. They did this every Monday, so Isabelle had explained.

They were wearing their equipment, which was a tight red tank top tucked into a black skort, with ankle socks.

Clary threw her hair into a messy ponytail, with bits of hair framing her face.

They were going to play volleyball, but the boys had to sit at the bleachers to wait until after the game.

Clary hadn't really liked sports at her old school.

Then again, she hadn't really ever talked back to her teachers and she did that today.

They were teaming up and Isabelle and Clary Just sat back and spoke to Jace, Sebastian and Simon.

Jace and Sebastian couldn't barely keep their eyes of Clary, as much as they had tried, her emerald eyes were vibrant as she explained to Isabelle what she said to her Biology teacher.

"GIRLS GET YOUR ASSES OVER HERE RIGHT NOW AND STOP FLIRTING WITH THE BOYS!" Their coach called.

They both waved the boys goodbye and ran back over to the other girls, Clary was purposefully being a bit more dramatic as she ran away. Just to see the boys react, they definitely reacted the way she thought. Their jaw slightly hung and their eyes glued as she ran.

"Isabelle, Clary join group 2!" She blew her whistle and Clary commented:

"Yes, we are right here it's obvious we can hear you. No need to blow your whistle, Jesus." And smirked as the coach fought off a scowl then turned toward the whole grade of boys.

Clary's team started with the ball, and Clary shot it over the net to an Asian girl with short black hair, her features striking, but as hard as the girl tried to reach it it kept on dropping. Over, and over again. Literally. She sucked.

Isabelle gave Clary a quick boost with her hand and Clary leaped up and whacked the ball hard over the net.

It was pretty obvious that her team won and all her team roared with victory and called her name, including the boys at the bleachers.

Clary looked around.

This was the first time. Ever. In high school that she'd been recognized.

She glanced over to Jace, to Simon, and then to Sebastian, his eyes were watching her and he shot a half smile with a wink. It sent a shiver through her body, that she obviously didn't hide well as he smirked mischievously at her afterwards.

Her face was hot and she waved her hand over her face to cool down but it wasn't enough.

Isabelle laughed as she flushed red from heat.

"Hey shut up! Do you have any water I could borrow?" Clary grinned and took her water bottle and splashed the water over herself, and boy did it cool her down. She felt a whole lot more refreshed, Isabelle tried to grab the bottle back but Clary just poured water down the back of her top and Isabelle's face was priceless.

"Oh my god! CLARY!" she roared and squeezed her water all over Clary. EVERYWHERE.

By now they both had everyone's attention. Even the coaches and they hadn't stopped them, just laughed and chatted between themselves.

Jace stared wide-eyed at them, biting his bottom lip.

Clary looked at him and stook her tongue a little bit out at him, he smirked and winked.

"Jace has got a total crush on you. It's usually the other way around." Isabelle said and poured the last of the water over her own hair, she then shook her hair off, she looked still amazing.

"Why do you still look amazing. Even like this." Clary sighed and gestured towards herself.

"I'm pretty sure no one would be staring at you if they didn't think that looked hot. I mean you do look hot." Isabelle said and laughed.

"Hey wanna come out. I know it's a school night. Who cares? I can give you a makeover." She says with determination in her voice.

But Clary was in a great mood and she couldn't say no.

"Hey, since I'm in a good mood, sure." She said as they entered the changing rooms.

She got changed into her spare clothes: a pair of shorts and a baggy white sweatshirt. She then put change into a blow dryer and tried her hair.

Her face looked glowing and refreshed, she had no dark circles and she didn't even have that many spots.

Isabelle joined her and that thought went away completely.

"Hey, I still have that makeup in my bag if you want." She says temptingly.

"Only a little bit Isabelle! Don't pile it on!"

"Ok. ok!" Isabelle laughs.

Clary looked in the mirror after Isabelle was done.

Her skin looked near flawless, and her eyes looked huge, thanks to the eyeliner and mascara.

"Even prettier!" Isabelle says and grins.

"How come your hair looks good all the time." Isabelle asks her.

"It really doesn't, it's all wavy and long." She replies and raises an eyebrow.

"Oh come on!" Isabelle takes her back into the school halls and takes her phone out then says: "We're meeting Jace and Sebastian outside of school, Simon can't come he's got something with Maia." Isabelle says with a slight bit of jealousy in her voice.

"WAIT. What? Jace and Sebastian. Look at me." Clary exclaims.

"Hey you look amazing!" Isabelle says, "Stop complaining for once!"

**SORRY I DIDN'T UPDATE MY OTHER ONE I WAS WORKING ON THIS STORY AND ANOTHER ONE IN THE SHADOW HUNTER WORLD WHICH WILL BE OUT SOMETIME IN THE NEXT FEW WEEKS,TTHIS STORY IS KINDA BAD BUT IT WILL IMPROVE LATER ON! I'LL TRY TO UPDATE A CHAPTER FOR HIDING SADNESS WITH GRINS TOMORROW! THIS STORY IS MORE HIGH SCHOOL-ISH BUT PLEASE GIVE IT A CHANCE :3**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Summer Fun!

Sebastian and Jace stood outside, talking about their big game that was coming up.

"Isabelle and that Clary girl seem close, how long have they been friends?" Sebastian says with a fascinated voice.

"From what I know I think it was since this morning." Jace responds politely and thinks back to earlier on in the day. It has too of been the best first day back of school. Ever. He laughs as he thinks about Clary and Isabelle on the field.

Isabelle needed a new friend and Clary seemed more than a decent friend for Isabelle, plus she wasn't into that much girly stuff, like makeup so she could give her makeovers.

Clary came out first, her hair was blowing in the wind, Isabelle followed her shortly behind. They were holding hands and quickened their pace down the front steps of the school.

Clary looked different. In a good way. Buy Jace and Sebastian couldn't quite put their fingers on what it was.

"I didn't know we were giving your friend here a lift as well." Jace says and takes his hat off, revealing his curling golden hair.

"It's fine with me." Sebastian said and grinned as Isabelle and Clary approached them.

The warm summer sun shone on their faces the hot wind swayed in the trees.

"This school is actually alright." Clary says . "I suppose you guys aren't as bad as my old school." Then grins as they walk through the school car park.

The car park has one car in it, a Cadillac De Ville it was red and rusty, and belonged to Sebastian.

There were no doors; you had to jump over to get in.

"Still don't want my help, Shorty?" Jace smirked.

"Positive, I can still jump you know." Clary says and gets in the back.

"Okay, sure." He says and slider over to the passenger seat. Then grins.

"So where are we going?" Isabelle questioned curiously.

"Well, we were going to go to the beach, you want dropping back at the house?" Sebastian says.

The house, he says it like it's his home as well.

"Just drop us back-" Isabelle says but Clary begs her;

"Please! Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeease I love the beach. Pretty pleaseeeee" Clary did a puppy dog face, and after a while of nagging she says:

"Ugh, fine. But my hairs going to get wet and I don't have anything to go to the beach in." And sighs sarcastically.

"We'll go quickly over to yours then." Sebastian says but Clary has one more problem;

"Slight problem... I don't have any things to go the beach in?"

"So. Borrow some of mine. Problem solved!" Isabelle says and makes getting over the car easy.

Clary however struggles. A lot.

"Jace, I could do with that help now." She says it quietly so that no one can barely hear.

"I'm sorry, what? Maybe say it LOUDER." Jace says and smirks as he lifts her over the Cadillac.

Clary was almost weightless because of her height!

"What do you say?" Jace says and grins.

"Thank you?" Clary says and smiles.

Jace taps his cheek, gesturing for a kiss on the cheek.

"Ugh, fine one. Only quickly though!" Clary says and goes on her tip toes and kisses Jace's cheek quickly.

"You're welcome." He says and gets back into the car.

Clary rushes ahead to catch up with Isabelle, who is already fumbling with her keys to unlock the door.

Clary looks around, the house is stunning it is gigantic it is a cream white, with columns going up and down it. The drive is round and made of cobble stone. There are several pink, red, and yellow followers planted outside the front.

"I forgot to ask, how is Jace your brother. You both look so different, opposites." Clary says but then blushes after Isabelle doesn't respond for a second. "I mean if it's a touchy subject then just forget I said anything."

"No. No, it's fine. He's my adoptive brother, he lost his parents when he was six." Isabelle says with a sympathetic look in her eyes.

"But he dealt with it really well. We just became best friends after he joined our family. It feels like we're related. I have my real brother as well. He was the one on the bus with us." Isabelle spilled.

"Oh well, that's nice that you welcomed him and you weren't mean to him." Clary says and smiles.

"I know what it's like being ignored, I was my mom's daughter, but my parents split when me and my brother were born. She got me, my dad got him. It was fun, until my mom died. I had to go to my dad, and he and Jon pushed me away. I mean it's not my fault my mom took me. She couldn't be lonely. But anyway, they ignore me so I've no choice but to stay with my friend, Kaelie." Clary sniffles as they stop at a door, Isabelle wraps her arms around Clary and smiles.

"You can stay here whenever you want."

"Sorry to go all emotional on you." She smiles as Isabelle opens the door.

"Wait before. Did you say Kaelie?" Isabelle says.

"Yeah, blonde hair, tanned skin, blue eyes?"

"Never mention that name to Jace. Or Sebastian. Ever. They had a bit of rivalry over her affection and it did not turn out well." Isabelle alarms her.

"I'll try."

Isabelle leads through her neat, purple room to a big walk in wardrobe.

It has a selection of shoes, shirts, tops, trousers, dresses, jeans, shorts. Everything.

Also there's a drawer full of bikinis.

"What would you like? I have a plain black one. It gives you a bit of cleave though." Isabelle laughs at the word "cleave"

"I'm actually so sorry, that word is just too funny." Isabelle says again. Laughing her pants off.

"I'll take that one, " Clary says and changes into it, putting her shorts, without tights on underneath, she her fitted cargo jacket and puts her brown fold over combat boots on.

Her hair is a bit messy, so she takes the two front strands and twists them, then pins them back, and scrunches her hair a bit.

"Come on!" Isabelle calls her from her bedroom.

"I'm coming now!" Clary calls back to her.

**SHORT CHAPTER I KNOW, BUT I REALLY WANTED TO UPDATE! **

**HOW DID YOU LIKE IT?! **

**PLEASE REVIW IT WOULD MAKE MY DAY!**

**:)**


	3. The Secrets

6 AM.

"Ugh." Clary says and slams her arm on the alarm clock.

It was a curse that she always woke up at 6 and could never go back to sleep.

Instead of closing her eyes again she got out of her cosy bed, which felt like her own cocoon. She slipped her feet into her fluffy slippers and hauled herself over to her wardrobe, it was nothing too special just an oak wood double doored wardrobe, with carved in detailing at the side.

Inside she had a small selection of clothes, that she knew Isabelle wouldn't approve of, mostly hoodies sweatshirts and numerous coloured tank tops.

She had lots of denim pants, looking at them now. There were several pairs of high waisted jeans and shorts, and low rise jeans. beside denim pants she had sweatpants and leggings.

Clary glanced over at her window to check the weather, it looked like a nice sunny day.

So she picked out some high waisted jeans, black tights. A tight white cropped top and a leather jacket. Also her favourite pair of brown combat fold down boots. The inside was a check red.

She threw her hair up in a high messy bun, and went over to her mirror.

Everyone else did their makeup in this school, so she might as well try.

She looked at all the things Isabelle had given her and tried to summarize what you do with them and where you put them.

There was foundation, and concealor, and she knew what to do with them, because she put them on sometimes. But she didn't put foundation on because she didn't want to look cakey.

The concealor was slightly lighter than her skin, but it made her look freshened up.

Next step was powder, so she just picked up a brush which was incredibly soft and put it all over her face.

She bit the inside of her cheek and looked at all of the eye things, the only things she could register and knew what to do with was mascara and eyeliner so she picked her eyelash curlers up and curled her eyelashes, that was generally the main thing she had done every day, even if she didn't wear makeup. She applied mascara and eyeliner on her lash line and winged it out, hoping it looked like Isabelle's did.

She smiled a little as she looked at herself.

Not because she thought she looked good, but because she thought she looked different.

In a good way.

She sighed as she checked her clock, it was 7AM and she was meeting Isabelle at school at 8 am, so she decided to make herself some breakfast, finding that Kaelie had already made her some waffles and syrup. She smiled at the note she left her, Kaelie was older than her a little bit so she was already in college which meant she had to drive longer. She bit the inside of her cheek again thinking about what Isabelle had said.

Kaelie didn't seem like the kind of person to toy with people.

She shrugged and grabbed a fork.

Time flew by and by the time she finished her waffles it was 7:40 am.

She glanced at her phone and said; " Shit." It took her at the least 40 minutes in the morning traffic.

"Oh well." She shrugs and slings her bag over her shoulder.

She grabs her motorbike keys and dashed out of the door and runs over to her bike.

It's a chunky black bike with a squishy seat.

"Where is Clary!" Isabelle exclaims as Jace stops the car.

"Maybe she ditched you." Jace smirks.

"Oh well who's that then?" Isabelle says and flicks her hair over her shoulder, before getting out of the car. Jace also does so.

And there she is.

Striking Clary.

All the kids stopped chatting to their friends and stared as Clary parked beside Jace's big black truck.

He smiles lazily as she gets off the bike.

"Well you took a while!" Isabelle says and smiles as she looks at Clary's outfit she says; "Well that outfits doing you good in every way." Clary raises her eye brows and leans against her bike.

"Yeah, was just eating breakfast that Ka-" She stopped herself before finishing her sentence but Jace had obviously noticed, but they both ignored what she began saying as she continued, "So what class do you guys have?"

"Math first, then Art second." Jace says as Isabelle checks her time table.

"I have English and then Art, probably going to be with you in most of my classes aren't I Jace?" Clary says and smirks as she thinks about her science lesson last week.

"Except Math and English, obviously." He says and she smiles gently.

She looked differently towards him than she did yesterday.

They had quite a lot of fun yesterday at the beach, he taught her how to surf and entered her in a competition.

When she was talking before, it was almost like she stopped herself mentioning someone that he used to know, Kaelie.

Isabelle had obviously said something to her.

"Want to hang out after school?" Jace says directly to Clary.

"Sure, I've got nothing to do." She says and walks closer to him and Isabelle.

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING.

The familiar sound of that annoying school bell rang in Clary's ear and she headed towards English, she had it with Sebastian so they chatted and he showed her where to go.

But he was distant.

"So why so quiet, Seb?" Clary says, with a concerned face.

"I'm not really sure, just a bit down about some home stuff, and a past girlfriend came over to mine this morning saying she wanted us to be together again-" He says and trails off before saying; "I'm sorry I'm blabbering."

"No, no it's fine I would love to talk about it so what's her name?" Clary asks.

"It's Kaelie. You probably don't know her." Seb says.

Clary swallows a lump in her throat and tries her hardest to hide the fact that she knows that name far too much for her to hide something this big.

"Oh well do you like her?" Clary says and coughs, trying to make it sound like a more genuine conversation, when she really was quite jealous of Kaelie, having Jace and Seb wanting her. She pushed the thought out of her mind as Seb replies.

"I do, well I did but I like someone else too." Clary deflates a little in her chair knowing that he'll never like her.

But he surprises her as he rests a hand on hers, was he talking about her? Was she the other girl he liked?

She shook her shiver away and smiled at him affectionately.

"So tell her?" Clary bites her lip, to stop herself from saying something she'd regret.

"I know I should but-" Seb was cut off by the teacher, who was tall and blonde, he had blue eyes and he looked awake and refreshed.

"Good morning class. I bet you're all loving being back at school. But it's your senior year, the most important year of your school life. To make yourself look good for the college and universities you all want." He kept on going but Clary zoned out into her dreamscape before he got any further.

Kaelie had Jace and Seb.

How would Clary be able to deal with both of them, they were both practically opposites.

"Miss Fray, you're the new girl. So I hear?" He says.

Clary wants to come back with a smart comeback but all she can say is a small; "Yes."

He just smiles and returns to his whiteboard where he writes in black pen his name boldly.

"My name is Mr. Lively."

Girls were already swooning over him and gazing at him, Clary could understand that, but she couldn't tear her eyes away from Sebastian.

She admired his hair and his eyes as they turned over to hers.

"I see you're watching me." He says and raises one eyebrow at her.

Clary feels like one of the other girls swooning over the teacher, only she's gazing at Sebastian, who she might be starting to like.

"Indeed I was." She might as well admit it. No point in hiding it, because it was so obvious.

"Are you guys talking in my class?" Mr Lively asks.

"Yeah, sorry sir." Clary says and focuses anywhere but the teachers eyes.

He just laughs and says; "That's fine, just don't do it so loud you're interrupting something." And does a stern face, she had just been told. By a teacher.

She had to do something.

"I really don't think anyone was listening they're all too busy staring at your eyes and your hair." Clary retorts sounding slightly obnoxious.

"What?" Mr. Lively says with heat flushing to his face.

"I'm pretty sure you heard me." She says and blinks obviously.

Sebastian trails his hand over hers, like a warning to stop.

She obeys, as much as she didn't want to.

"Like I said, I'll let you off, since it's your first day." His responds were really starting to bug her. Why didn't he just give her a detention or something.

"Whatever." Clary says and puts her ear phones in.

She packs her stuff away as does Sebastian as the bell rings.

Art.

With Jace.

It was going to be harder to stop herself from telling him, he looked open and he had the ability to make her just want to spill her whole life story to him, but she wouldn't let him be that satisfied.

Sebastian looked more focused and quiet.

"I have French, but I'll see you afterwards ok?" Seb says and smiles as he heads the opposite direction Clary grins.

And there he is.

Jace, his whole body glowing in the corridor as she approaches him. He was more like her, obnoxious and stubborn. But he wore it better than her.

He smirked as she looked at him from head to toe, he wore a black t-shirt today, with his distressed blue jeans. He was attractive, and it was hard to not show that.

"Hey, thought I'd wait since your new and you don't know where you're going." He shrugs as she walks beside him.

"Sure." She bites the inside of her cheek nervously. Something about just being with him just made her careful on what to say, like he was a lion and if you made the wrong move you were screwed.

She wasn't sure why but she knew he had an effect on her.

And she was sure he knew that too.

"What did Isabelle tell you? You act kind of different." He knew her so well and it had only been a week.

Clary could tell the truth and be in a bit of a mess now, or she could get caught up in her lies later with no friends.

So she went with the first option. Telling the truth.

"She told me about Kaelie."

"So?"

"I know her, is all it's just weird to think about. She was the one that made my breakfast, I tried to hold the lie in but I couldn't there's something so... I don't know about you. But Sebastian doesn't know anything, I suspected you would find out, because of this morning." Clary says.

"Don't worry about it , Clary. I don't mind. Isabelle will probably tell Seb anyway. The thing I liked most about what you just said was that something about me makes you want to tell me things."" He says and turns towards her.

"I don't know why on earth I said that, it's just made you even more cocky than you are." Clary sighs and smiles as Jace comes to a sudden halt.

The familiar smell of fresh paint hits her as she walks in through the door and follows behind Jace to the back of the class, where Simon and Maia is sat.

Maia smiled as Clary took a seat beside her and Jace on her other side.

All she knew was that this year was going to be a good one.

****  
I THINK I'M GOING TO BE UPDATING LESS OFTEN MAYBE THREE TIMES A WEEK/ MORE BUT I'LL MAKE THE CHAPTERS LONGER.**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND I HOPE YOU ENJOY!**

**WOULD MAKE MY DAY IF YOU REVIEWED 3 **

**:))**


	4. The Corner Of A Meadow

Her first month of school had flown by.

Clary had a care-free month, little did she know this week would be the worst.

She started off her day with a message from Jace, he was going to drive her to school, she smiled at the text and hopped in the shower.

Kaelie had her first day off in a month.

Now was Clary's chance to ask her about Jace and Sebastian.

She couldn't fight off the curiosity and after she showered she headed across the apartment and knocked on Kaelies' door.

She didn't answer so Clary just walked in.

This was the most shocking thing Clary had seen since her mother.

She was lied to, and most of all it was by the boy she trusted most.

Sebastian lay propped up against the headrest of Kaelies' bed, his hair messy and his eyes lazy, Kaelie had her head rested on his chest, and Sebastian went from playing with her hair, to shooting up and chasing after Clary as she slammed the door of her bedroom.

"Clary listen. I didn't mean for you-" Sebastian protested and banged his hand against the door.

"What? You didn't mean for me to find out? You said you liked me! You knew about Kaelie! Isabelle told you about me knowing Kaelie. You could've went for anyone, Sebastian." Clary yells and punches the door as she slips to the ground.

"Clary. I am so sorry, I really didn't mean it, but I didn't know where we stood!" Sebastian says softly as he sneaks his way through into Clary's room.

"You don't know where we stood? I'm pretty sure since we've kissed and done some other stuff. Well I'm pretty sure we don't stand as just friends! You idiot you just played around the way Kaelie did with you." Clary says and weeps a little.

"I can't say anything more than I'm sorry, why don't you believe me?"

"Because you could have told me." Clary says as mascara runs down her eyes.

Sebastian sits down beside her. And says; "I just wanted Jace to know I won. He just frustrated me so much seeing him with you, I know, you guys are just close friends but. I needed him to know that." Sebastian says.

"So you made a game out of me?" Clary says and buries her face in her hands, she hurted. Bad.

"No. I love you Clary I really do, I don't know how you can love someone so much in a month but I do. And I don't want this to fade. All this was a big mistake and I really wish you could ever forgive me." Sebastian says.

Clary doesn't know what to think and just goes into her bathroom and melts to the floor.

She hears the door click and knows it's Sebastian leaving.

You shrugs off a sob and sits in front of her mirror, and forgets everything Sebastian says as she re applies her makeup.

* O * O *

Jace pulls his car up to the familiar apartment that Kaelie lived in, as well as his new best friend. Clary didn't deserve anything that had happened in her past.

She deserved a mansion and a shining prince, definitely not Sebastian.

He put his leather jacket on and got out of his car and made his way up to Clary's room.

It was 7:30 but they hung out before school so he came earlier.

He knocked gently against her wooden door, she peeped her head through, like she was expecting someone else.

Her eyes were cloudy and he didn't say a word. Just grabbed her and hugged her affectionately.

He liked this, having a friend that just understood him, he could just hug her without her taking it the wrong way.

"What's up buttercup?" He says and smells the strawberry shampoo in her hair.

He feels the giggle against his chest and smiles down at her.

"Boys are stupid." Clary says and squeezes tighter against Jace before saying: "Except you." He smirked at her as she pulled lightly away.

"What has Sebastian done?" Jace asks, looking like he's about to punch something.

"He was sleeping around with Kaelie, knowing that I was in the room right across from them. I just don't think I can forgive him after something like that." Clary closes her eyes and fights off any tears.

"I will fucking punch that dick! What, why on earth why would he do that if he had a girl like you?" Jace says furiously and punches the door.

"Jace. It's fine I'm fine. I just need some time before I can come back here..." She says and frowns.

"I need somewhere else to stay." Clary says.

"We'll find you somewhere." Jace says and does a sad smile.

He wanted to do the best he could to cheer her up. But it looked nearly impossible as those big emerald eyes glared up at him.

"I won't blame you if you choose your friend over me." Clary says and wraps her arms around her stomach.

"No. You understand? I will always choose you over anyone. You're my best friend Clary." Jace says and pulls her into a hug.

"But you and Sebastian have been friends forever." Clary says and looks up at him.

"Well he did this to you, so I couldn't care less about him." Jace says and closes his eyes as he rests his chin on her head. Before saying : "I will make his life miserable."

"No, you can't do that. It will just make the situation worse." Clary sighs warm air into his chest.

"I'll do whatever you want me to do. As long as it makes you happy." Jace says gently and huskily.

Clary had never felt more taken care of before in her life.

"Why do you care about me so much Jace?" Clary asks.

This was a question Jace didn't really know the answer to. There was just something about her, even though she was feisty and small.

"I don't really know to be sure." Jace says tiredly.

"I like it, you won't be like Sebastian will you?" Clary says, cutely and does the most innocent face you could've ever seen.

"I would never be like that, Clary." Jace says.

He had two very different sides to him, he was either really sarcastic and confident, or acted emotional and opened up a lot.

Clary liked a bit of both.

"I really don't want to go in to school today." Clary says and the corners of her mouth quiver as she tries not to give into the tears.

"So don't come with me for the day." Jace shrugs and Clary smiles.

"Would you actually stay off with me?" Clary says and her fingers dance along his back.

"Like I said, anything to make you happy Shorty." He smirks and takes her hand.

* O *

"Where are you taking me Jace?" Clary says and grins.

"I want to take you somewhere that means a lot to me." Jace says and puts his key in his car.

o(*O*O**O*O*)o**

The drive was silent. Until they came to a stop.

Jace braked at a little park on the corner of a flowery meadow.

It was adorable, there was a set of swings, a play set and a few other park decorations, they were all handmade looking and were made of white polished wood.

Jace closed his eyes and pressed his head against the window.

"This is what my dad built me when I was younger, because I never really got along with anyone. He built it all by himself." Jace smiled sincerely thinking about his dad.

"That's really sweet." Clary says and puts a hand on his shoulder supportively.

"Yeah, he was. My mother too. I look a lot like her." Jace smiles lazily and fumbles for something in his pocket.

"That's her." He points at a woman with long golden curly, that are perfect.

Her eyes are brown and her skin is a lovely warm tan.

"She's beautiful." Clary wasn't sure what to say about it.

Jace props himself around and faces Clary, their faces were so close they were exchanging breaths.

He leans his forehead against hers and closes his eyes.

They just sit there for a while, and a while turns into hours, she'd happily stay there with Jace for weeks.

"Come with me." Jace says and opens the door.

A burst of chilly air hits her, and refreshes her.

"Where are we going, Jace?" Clary says.

"Here." He says and stops at the edge of the meadow, it's on the slant of a hill and there's a drop before him, he sits at the edge and dangles his feet over the side. Clary shortly does what he's done.

"This spot is beautiful, Jace." Clary says and rests her head on his shoulder.

"I come here sometimes to think. The sunset looks amazing." He whispers softly.

Today felt like it was completely out of Clary's life. It wasn't like a piece of her life. It felt like a movie or a film.

The sunset was pink and orange and yellow, with the evening sun resting just above a hill in the distance.

You could see all the beautiful building from up here.

"You're so different when you're alone with me, why is that?" Clary says smoothly.

"I don't know, you're just so relaxing to me. I feel like I can be myself." Jace says and lies back, his head on the grass.

Clary follows and looks into his eyes as they rest on the grass.

"For you." He says and gives her a beautiful pink-red flower.

She smiles and rolls on her side, so that she is completely facing him.

"You don't know how beautiful when you're so natural, do you?" Jace says and rests his hand on her cheek.

She blushes and says: "I'm really not."

Jace resists the urge to move closer and kiss her.

But he can't quite fight it off enough.

His lips gently brush onto hers, he feels her smile underneath his lips and smoothly trails a hand down her side.

She pulls closer towards him and cuddles up to him.

"I can't tell you how much I just want to sit here with you." She says and interlaces her hand in his.

He lazily grins and faces up to the sky.

"We should go back, as much as I want to stay." Jace says and hauls himself up, and offers his hand to Clary, reminding him back to his first day meeting her. Only this time she accepted it.

*O*****

The car ride was full of random chats and laughs, and as they approached The Lightwoods house Clary didn't want to even go inside.

It would bring her back into reality. Her mother. Her family. Sebastian. Kaelie.

Jace took her away from all of it, and she hadn't even knew how he did it.

"Here we are." Jace says.

"Will Isabelle be in?" Clary asks gently.

"Most likely." Jace says and opens Clary's door for her.

"Thank you." She says and smiles lightly.

"It's fine. What do you need to say to Isabelle?" Jace says and gets his house key out.

"Just going to tell her about Sebastian and stuff." Clary responds.

"Well if you need somewhere to stay, you can always stay here." Jace offers, as much as she really would like to; she'd feel like she was disrupting the whole house.

"I couldn't, even if I wanted to I'd have nowhere to sleep." Clary says and walks upstairs with Jace to Isabelle's room.

"Guest room." Jace says and raises his eyebrows.

"I'll run it past Isabelle and see what she says, she might even suggest it!" Clary says.

"Sure."

Just as Clary was about to knock on Isabelle's door a pair of lips crashed onto hers, but it wasn't the soft pair of Jace's that tasted faintly of honey.

It was Sebastian's.

***o******

**Hope you enjoyed I tried pretty hard to get a Jace/Clary moment in here!**

**I won't update my other story for a while because I'm really enjoying this one! **

**So Jace has opened up to her, but Sebastian's back, will his excuse be good enough for Clary?**

**I'm not sure If i put Clary and Jace moments in too soon!**

**Please review and give me feedback, it really encourages longer and better chapters.**

**There will probably be sadder scenes in the next chapter so prepare! **

**xoxo**


	5. Heated

"Hey bro, what're you doing, you should've thought about Clary before you went off with Kaelie again. Dude you won Kaelie, everyone knew that. You won okay?" Jace says and slightly pushes him off.

"Ooh, look little Jacey's jealous because he didn't lose his virginity to Kaelie." Sebastian says, shirtless, pushing on Jace's chest.

"Sebastian leave Jace alone." Clary says and stands in front of them, she feels fragile as glass stood between two lions that were about to pounce.

"Well she ditched you as soon as she was finished so you're obviously nothing special." Jace says and smirks.

"Guys this is gross and you're over reacting." Isabelle appears from her room.

"He's only defending you because he wants in your pants, Clary. Can't you see that?" Sebastian calls out.

Clary rolls her eyes and takes a seat on Isabelle's bed.

"I'm not. It's because I don't want her being hurt by you." Jace accused and stormed off into his room.

"Let me explain what happened this morning, Clary." Sebastian demands.

"Go on." Clary says and leans back against the bed, Isabelle sits before her.

"It was Kaelie. She says you've been having Jace over, which is why I said that stuff I said this morning, it wasn't until this afternoon when Isabelle told me that Jace has been here every night. Kaelie just manipulated me into seeing her again. I swear." Sebastian says, his eyes begging for forgiveness.

"That's still no excuse to sleep with Kaelie." Clary lectures.

"I know! But it was because I was angry with you and Jace." Sebastian pleads.

"I need time to think, I get why you did it but all you had to do was ask. I'm not the kind of person to do that." Clary says with a calm mellow tone.

This whole boy drama, she wanted clear of it.

So the whole month she would spend shopping with Isabelle, and having sleepovers with Maia and Iz.

Talking about hot guys they see at the mall.

Yes, that would be good.

But then there was the whole living with Kaelie thing, she'd have to move out, but not back home.

That wasn't even an option.

O*O*

"Clary where are you going to stay?" Isabelle asks, Clary feels slightly rude wanting to stay in someone else's house. But she really didn't have a clue where else to go.

"I don't know really. I can't stay with Kaelie, I can't stay with my family. I'd feel really rude crashing here." Clary sighs.

"Stay here, I'm sure no one would mind, we have a guest room. Plus Max loves you so you'll be fine." Isabelle asks, Max was her younger brother. Pretty much a mini Alec.

"Are you sure?" Clary says.

"I'm positive. I'll ask Jace if he can help you get all your stuff from Kaelies'." Isabelle says.

"NO. No Jace. No boys. As much as I really like being his friend and I really love talking to him, I need to stay clear of Jace and Sebastian, they'll both just get the wrong idea." Clary says almost too quickly after Isabelle has finished.

"I'm sure Jace will _love _the news." Isabelle says sarcastically.

"Well he'll have to deal with it." Clary says and grins, she can't help but be a little bit excited living with Isabelle, she was so lively and fun, just being around her made her happy.

"So spill on what's going on between you, you look like you have some sexual tension." Isabelle says and raises her eyebrows, Clary can't help but laugh.

"Oh my God, Isabelle shut up. But I'm pretty sure everyone would have sexual tension with Jace. I mean. Look at him." Clary blurts out.

"Ooooooh, here we go, getting all juicy." Isabelle says and shuffles in her seat, getting excited.

"Isabelle!"

*o*o*  
Jace lays on his bed, thinking.

He just can't get Clary out of his head, especially what she was wearing today.

"Stop it." Jace blinks harshly, as if it will get the image out of his head.

A knock is on his door.

Jace shoots up, hoping it's Clary. He sighs when Isabelle's face is on the other side of the door.

"What do you want Isabelle?" Jace sighs and leans against his door.

"Well Clary needs help moving her stuff from Kaelies to here. She didn't want you to do it, which is exactly why you should." Isabelle exclaims.

"Is she doing it too?" Jace asks, impulsively.

"Yeah, but she doesn't want awkwardness between Kaelie, which was why she wanted someone else to go too. And Sebastian was a definite no. no. And I'm just not bothered to go, but I knew you would for her." Isabelle says.

"Whatever, when do I do it?" Jace asks, wanting it over with.

Clary didn't want Jace's help, it made him deflate a little bit. After he'd opened up to her, she was already pushing him away.

"Now? When else. Also. I really do think you guys would be cute. But no flirting. Whatsoever. She doesn't want any, sexual tension." Isabelle laughs.

"She said that?" Jace smirks a little.

"No, but I asked if there was some, and she pretty much said she'd jump you if she had the chance and that you're attractive. Don't tell her any of this" Isabelle says and drags him into her room, where Clary is lying on her bed, her hair sprawled around beneath her head, she had only a big baggy sweatshirt on.

Jace tore his eyes away from her and they returned to Isabelle's who was raising her eyebrows at him.

"What, why are you here?" Clary asks genuinely.

"Isabelle said you needed help." He smirks thinking about what Clary had said. He just had that effect on people.

"Well thanks but I can do it myself. I changed my mind." Clary says and her eyes scan him she notices his gaze and looks immediately away.

"Really?" Jace says and looks up and down at Clary's small frame.

"Yes, so shut up." Clary says and pushes lightly at his chest.

Jace smirks and says: "I beg to differ."

"Would you guys shut up. Jace just go and help her. Clary stop being stubborn and take his help." Isabelle sums up and pokes at Clary.

"Fine." Clary says; "Let's just get this over with." And grins at Jace.

"Fine with me." Jace says and closes the door behind the both of them.

*o*o

"So, you think there's sexual tension, I hear." Jace says and starts his car.

"Oh my God. Isabelle." Clary says slaps her hand on her face, blushing.

"I have that effect on a lot of girls, so it's fine." Jace says and pokes Clary's arm.

"Not like you don't think I'm hot." Clary says and bites her lip, knowing that Jace finds that a turn on.

"Shut up, Shorty." Jace says and takes a turn onto the familiar street of which Clary's father and brother live on. She shudders and Jace has noticed.

"What's up, Clary?"

"Nothing just my dad and brother live there is all." Clary says with a distant tone, Jace just takes that as a sign not to ask questions and nods his head.

Then they arrive.

"Let's get this over with." Jace says and hops out of the truck.

"Yep." Clary says and pulls her hair up into a bun.

She really couldn't care less about what she looked like.

The only thing on her mind was al lthe questions she longed to ask Kaelie.

She just had to get a moment when they were alone together.

And today was the perfect time.

*o*

"That's definitely on the to-go pile." Jace says and digs through Clary's under wear drawer.

"Get off, you tool." Clary grabs it off him.

"I'll take the bags down to the truck, head down when you're ready." Jace says and the door clicks behind him.

Now was her chance.

Clary headed over to Kaelie's room. The memories from just this morning fade into her head and she pushes them away as she knocks on the door loud and clearly.

"Yes?" Kaelie says, her attitude was cold towards Clary since she'd first brought Sebastian over.

"I just want to speak to you about Sebastian and Jace." Clary says, and wipes her palms on her leggings.

"You can love them both you know." Kaelie says, making Clary's mind think of a hundred more questions she wants to ask her.

She can love them both?

What was that supposed to mean.

"Whatever it's fine. I'll see you around." Clary says and storms off down to Jace.

o*O*o

**ONE WEEK LATER**

_You can love them both you know_.

That was the only thing Clary could think about.

Her and Sebastian had moved their relationship forward, they weren't enemies anymore, but not exactly close.

Things weren't cold between the two anymore.

But the closer she became to both Jace and Sebastian, the more the thing Kaelie had said the her ran through her head.

She just wanted to leave all of them and go off somewhere else. Which was what she was planning on doing when it came to going to college and the end of the school year.

But wasn't sure she could push herself to do something like that.

"You want some bacon?" Jace asks, snapping Clary out of her day dreaming.

"Sure." Clary shrugs.

"What's been up with you recently, you've been distant." Jace says and moves towards her swiftly, moving his hair from his face as he did so.

Whenever Jace looked at her, she felt as if he could see right through her, if she was lying he knew, whenever she wasn't happy he tried his hardest to make her feel better.

Sebastian just cuddled her and couldn't tell anything, even if she'd murdered someone he probably wouldn't know.

Jace put one hand down her arm, giving her goose bumps.

"I'm fine, just a little tired." Clary says, lying. She knew he'd known that was a lie, but he just let it pass.

The light was shining on him, making him look heavenly.

He was gorgeous, and Clary couldn't hide it.

She trailed her hand down his chest and he planted a soft and sweet kiss on her forehead.

Jace was perfect, there wasn't anything he ever said that was wrong.

"You're lying." Jace says and wraps his arms around her waist.

"I know." Clary says and buries her head in his chest.

She wasn't quite sure what Jace and her were, but she liked it.

"I won't judge you, you know that?" Jace says and levels himself to her height.

"I know I'm just confused about Sebastian." Clary says, trying to avoid his eye contact, knowing if she didn't she'd be lost in his eyes.

"So you guys have made up." Jace says and tenses his body and releases her, he turns his back to her.

"Not really, we're just not exactly not friends." Clary says and strokes her hand down his back, his posture was perfect, like everything else about him.

"What are you then?" Jace looks over his shoulder at her.

"I'm not completely sure. What are we?" Clary asks and wraps her small arms around his torso.

"We're anything we want to be." He says and tucks a piece of hair behind her ear.

He was so caring and protective towards Clary, and she loved it.

She thought about what it would be like without him next year at college.

She really didn't want to leave, but it was best for all of them.

"You don't have to leave next year you know." Jace closes his eyes and rests his chin on her head.

"I do. It's the best thing to do, I can't stay." Clary says, taking in every single moment she spends with Jace, knowing she probably won't have him like this next year.

"I don't care what's best for anyone else. I want what's best for you." Jace says gently.

She squeezes tighter against his chest.

She never wants to let go.

"You're amazing you know." Clary laughs and looks up at him, he smirks and lifts her up onto the kitchen counter. She's not sure where this was going, but she definitely liked it.

"I do know, yes." He smirks and kisses her, his warm lips pressing onto hers, it feels different. Like this was what was supposed to happen.

"I thought you'd say that." Clary raises her eyebrows and wraps her legs around his hips.

Clary's heart races, not knowing what to do.

She'd never done this before, not even with Sebastian.

The kitchen around her dissapears, leaving her and Jace alone.

His continues his kiss, it starts off gentle and captivating but the kiss intensifies and gets more passionate.

Clary's legs wrap tighter around Jace, to bring them closer together.

Jace glides his arm up Clary back, and pushes them against the kitchen wall for more support.

Leaving a little breathing time for the two, Clary's inhales are short and smooth. She looks deep into his golden eyes and slowly pushes her lips against his again, the kiss is more heated, and the room around them gets hotter.

"Well okay then." Isabelle says, her face looks shocked and excited at the same time.

"Isabelle what're you doing in here!" Jace exclaims and drops Clary to the ground carefully.

Heat rushes up to her cheeks, and butterflies tingle in her stomach.

"I could as you both the same question!" Isabelle says, the shock on her face not worn off.

"It was pretty obvious what we were doing, but you. On the other hand." Jace says and points to Simon, who is standing behind Isabelle.

"We were just... Going to study. Right Simon?" Isabelle says and Simon nods.

"At one in the morning?" Jace retorts.

"Yes." Isabelle says.

"Anyway, back on to you two!" Isabelle says, grinning.

"Well it's pretty obvious what we were doing." Jace smirks and pecks Clary on the cheek proudly, to prove the point.

Clary flushes red again.

"Shut up, Jace." Clary exclaims.

Isabelle rolls her eyes and says: "Well Sebastian invited us all to a party, shockingly. So I was just going to ask you if you wanted to go."

"Not particularly, but we've got nothing else to do, so yeah sure." Jace says and grins at Clary.

What was his plan?

He would never go to a party of Sebastian's!

o*o

**HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED, REVIEW PLEASE IT WOULD MAKE MY DAY!**

**SO JACE AND CLARY WERE GETTING ALL HEATED IN THE KITCHEN!**

**WHAT DO YOU THINK?**


	6. Panic!

The party was raging, like any high-school party should be.

Clary was deciding on either being moody and brood, or just get drunk and have fun.

She wasn't in the mood for either of them things, but she came for Jace.

She also wanted to make Sebastian miss what he never actually had.

There was Kaelie.

A rush of hate poured through Clary, the thought of someone using someone so venerable as Jace, even though she wouldn't have known what he was like had he not have opened up to her. Maybe he was just arrogant and sarcastic to most people.

But she just couldn't picture him ever being like that towards her.

He squeezes her supportively, almost as if he's aware that she's thinking about Kaelie.

"You okay?" He whispers in her ear melodically.

"I'm fine. Just a bit uncomfortable." Clary says and leans against a wall.

"Why?" His eyes scan her worriedly.

"Just Kaelie and Sebastian. They'll probably get the wrong idea." Clary says, she wasn't even sure what Jace and her were, never mind what she wanted other people to see them as.

"What do you mean, get the wrong idea?"

"Well I'm not sure what happened between us this morning." Clary says and inhales sharply.

"What does it matter what they think about us?" Jace asks,

it was a good question.

She shouldn't even care what they think. They don't care about her.

"I don't want anything dramatic to happen. I really just want to go home." Clary says. She wasn't even sure where her home was. But the closest thing to home was the Lightwoods.

"Are we going to forget that yesterday even happened?" Jace says, with a little bit of sadness rising in his eyes.

"Well it would be a lot less confusing! I don't even know what's going on with me and Sebastian! Without throwing you in there. This is exactly why I want to move away next year!" Clary retorts, and storms off to her bike.

She hadn't meant to say something like that to Jace, but he was starting to frustrate her.

With all the talk about Sebastian. She had obviously still loved Sebastian but she wasn't wanting Jace getting involved because he was just going to get hurt.

Jace rushed after her and had to run a little bit to catch up with her, surprisingly.

"Why don't you just tell me you don't want me." Jace says and grabs her arm.

"Because I don't know what I want! And I do. But I want Sebastian as well." Clary exclaims calmly and spins round from Jace's touch.

He hurts.

Clary could tell by his expression, it was a mixture of depression, sadness, and confusion.

"Well I can't do this if you're always going to want Sebastian. I don't even understand why you want him." Jace says and a tear rolls down his face. No way was he crying over someone like Clary. He was too strong.

"Jace! Please don't leave me." Clary says and digs her nails into her palms.

"What am I supposed to do? You like someone else. Just find out what you want before you talk to me." Jace shouts, Clary could tell he was breaking down.

"Jace!" Clary says and bursts after him instinctively.

He was so fragile yet strong at the same time, Clary really hadn't wanted to hurt him.

"I don't deserve you anyway. Please just go." Jace says and caresses her cheek gently.

Clary closes her eyes sadly and a tear drips down her face.

Her heart is hammering out of her chest, like a sign for her to stop loving, and never try again.

It ached and she couldn't stop it.

Why was love so confusing?

"I love you." Jace whispers into her ear softly and begins to walk away.

"Please Jace, don't leave me. I need you." Clary pleads, she hadn't been this upset since her mother's funeral.

Her vision went blurry, all she could see was stars in her eyes.

She was having a panic attack.

She tried to steady her breaths calmly.

"Clary!" Isabelle shrieked.

The only other things she heard were the nee nor's of the ambulances.

The last thing she saw was Sebastian's face.

"Jace." She wheezed quietly as her eyes involuntarily began to close.

**OH MY GOD GUYS CAN WE JUST HAVE A MOMENT FOR CLARY.**

**HOW SAD WOULD YOU BE IF JACE LEFT?!**

**THIS CHAPTER WAS SHORT FOR A REASON, JUST TO CLOSE THINGS UP. **

**JACE IS GONE.**

**SEBASTIAN DOESN'T LOVE HER ANYMORE**

**WHAT'S THE GIRL GOING TO DO?**

**ALSO THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE WHEN CLARY, ISABELLE, MAIA, JACE, SIMON AND SEBASTIAN HAVE ALL GONE TO UNIVERSITY.**

**THE WHOLE SEBASTIAN/CLARY THING IS OVER I THINK, NOW IS JUST THE CONFUSING JACE/CLARY RELATIONSHIP**

**SO THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE A FEW MONTHS PASSED.**

**PLEASE REVIEW, I LOVE YOUR FEEDBACK! 3**


	7. Return

New year. New start.

That's what Clary thought when she started school last year, and it had been horrific.

But it was her first day of getting to university. Sunday.

Her, Isabelle, Simon and Maia were on the coach to the campus.

Clary wondered where Jace was at this moment.

She hadn't seen him since her panic attack.

Thinking about him made her heart ache.

"You okay, Clary?" Isabelle said.

Clary hated that question.

_You okay?_ It was always the question someone asked when they didn't really care. They just wanted to show support.

The truth was she wasn't okay, she was the worst she had been in her entire life.

But you could never say how you were, because that would lead to questions that she couldn't answer.

"I'm fine." Clary says, more to herself than to Isabelle.

She continues looking out of the window, as her hometown passed.

But Jace kept popping up in her mind.

She gulped strongly, and her hands balled into fists, her fingernails digging into her palms.

No one had really spoken about Jace's disappearance but Clary knew that was what everyone was thinking about.

Clary was on the edge. She could cry at the thought of him.

She turned her music up to distract her, Lana del Rey- Video Games blared in her ears.

She could still hear the thudding of her heart beat in her ear.

She spent the whole of her summer depressed and painting.

"Next stop is University of California." The coach driver says.

Clary prepares her bags and unbuckles her seatbelt, ready to get off.

"Ready?" Isabelle asks, more to reassure Clary, than to actually ask her if she is ready.

Clary shrugs and steps off the coach and into the refreshing autumn air.

She weeps a little at the crisp smell of fall, reminding her of the day Jace took her to the park his dad built him.

She shouldn't be this depressed over Jace, but she knew it wasn't something she could let go of.

They'd gotten really close so fast.

She closes her eyes and remembers the faint taste of honey on Jace's lips.

She smiles sadly and looks around the campus.

It was beautiful and green, Clary would've been excited about it if the world didn't look so grey to her.

"Let's go." Isabelle says.

Everyone was pretty dull after Jace left.

The fact that it was Clary's fault gave her a guilty pang in her stomach, a metallic taste was in the back of her throat.

The only benefit to Jace's loss was the fact that she'd gotten a lot closer to everyone when he left.

Especially Alec and Isabelle.

The campus was amazing, it had tall trees surrounding the outsides of it, there were five big dorm building and numerous others, which were the ones for lessons, Clary had assumed.

Clary inhaled sharply and a hand reached out to hers, Isabelle's.

It was perfectly manicured and pale.

"Cheer up will you, you're making me sad." Isabelle says and smiles sympathetically.

Clary does a fake smile, that she hopes looks believable, she knows that if Jace were there he would've seen right through her.

"Well, Maia, Alec and I share a room. " Simon says as he exits the main campus building, it's the reception.

Clary and Isabelle were yet to go in and see where they were put.

"Are you ready?" Isabelle asks her.

"Yep." Clary says, popping the P.

When they get inside the building, Clary feels immediately under dressed.

She has no makeup on, her hair is up on the top of her head, with a few pieces of hair dangling over her face, to frame it. She's wearing baggy cream sweat pants, a tight black vest top and a brown zip-up hoodie unzipped. With her five bags taking up any space she had on each arm.

"Ah, Clarissa Fray, and Isabelle Lightwood!" A chubby middle aged lady exclaims excitedly and rushes towards them, her face is red and kind and her eyes and a gentle green.

"That's us." Isabelle says offering her hand, the lady shakes it and continues talking: "We are so happy you are both attending our University, one of the finest in the state. I assume you're both here to find your dorm rooms?"

"Yeah." Clary says friendlily. She tries not to look sleepy or dull, even though it is 6 am in the morning and she had been awake since 4.

"Come with me!" She says and sweeps them off across the other side of campus.

The building they approach is a white painted building that is four storeys high, the windows are big and there is a big notice board outside.

It was lovely.

The lady gave both of them keys and told them to head up to level four and go to room eight.

Clary couldn't help but feel a bit nervous about her new roommate.

She thought about where her brother was right now. She pushed the thought away, a little while afterwards.

"I'm kind of excited to see our new roommate!" Isabelle says and laughs a little, she's trying to lighten the mood.

"I'm nervous for whoever it is! I feel like it's going to be someone that's going to hate me." Clary says and smirks.

There it was, the door was blue and had a white doorknob.

Clary was the first to enter the room.

Isabelle gasped with shock.

"Jace?" Isabelle screamed excitedly.

Clary felt as if a weight was lifted off her shoulders for some reason, knowing that he was going to have to forgive her if they were living together.

But she couldn't move.

She was frozen in her tracks.

The sight of Jace made her tingle. But she was also upset, he looked different.

"Isabelle! I'm so sorry I didn't contact you." Jace says huskily as Isabelle throws herself on the bed beside Jace.

She just hugs him tightly.

Clary drops her bags and heads back downstairs and steps outside into the crisp air.

She sits on the steps and shudders as the wind blows sharply.

She was tired and just wanted to hibernate forever.

Jace had ignored her.

She walked in obviously. And Jace had just completely ignored her existence.

"Hey stranger." The familiar voice said behind her.

Clary couldn't get any words out of her mouth so she just smiled at the sound of his voice.

She'd never been happier, maybe he just hadn't noticed her.

"I did want to come back. You know that?" Jace says and takes a seat beside her.

The sun only just begins to rise.

Clary still doesn't say anything, she just stares straight ahead of her. She knows that if she looks at him she'll cry, and she doesn't want to break down.

"Hey. Talk to me." Jace says and forces her to look at him.

"I'm so sorry." Clary says and sheds a small tear.

He pulls her into an embrace, the familiar one that she loved.

The familiar smell of honey and musk washed over Clary, she snuggled him closer and smiled into his chest.

"I know. It's fine. I'm so sorry I left you. It wasn't the right thing to do, but I was so mad about Sebastian." Jace says into her hair.

"It's okay, I had a panic attack when you left you know?" Clary says matter-o-factly.

"Isabelle told me. I won't ever leave you again. I promise." Jace whispers.

She swallows a lump in her throat and pulls away.

Her whole body relaxes at the sight of him again, she takes every single miniature detail of him in.

His eyes have dark shadows below them, but they still sparkle brightly. His hair is messy and golden as usual. But he wears a flannel shirt and a plain black top beneath it, with his distressed jeans. He smiles and the little chip in his tooth makes Clary giggle a little.

"God, I missed you Buttercup." Jace says and breaths out with relief.

"I missed you too. I've got no more Sebastian. He went off with Kaelie right after you left and everything went downhill from there." Clary says and rests her back against his chest.

It feels like it he never left, and everything is back to normal.

"You have no idea of your effect on me Clary, you're perfection to me." Jace whispers between the crook of her neck.

"I have a little idea." Clary says with a smirk.

"I missed your smart remarks too." Jace says and raises his eyebrows.

Clary turns to face him, and runs her hand through his hair.

"I will love you forever." Jace says, sending a shiver through Clary's body.

"This is a weird question, but I'm curious." Clary says, and Jace smirks.

"You're always curious, Shorty" Jace says.

"I'm serious, did you sleep with anyone while you were away from me."

Jace tugs his eyebrows together, a wrinkle pops right in the middle of his eyebrows.

"No, never why?" Jace says and rests his head on hers.

"I just wanted to know. Because I love you." Clary said that, and for the first time ever, she had actually meant it.

"I wanted it to be with you, Clary." Jace says, making a lustful shiver go through Clary.

She presses her lips against his slowly and leans back against the hand-railing of the steps, she shivers again as his right hand touches her waist and smoothes over every part of her body. She really had missed Jace's touch.

She puts her hands in his golden hair and tugs at it a little bit.

Jace watches her face.

It's just the two of them, and it feels like they're in a different world.

He leaves a kiss on her cheek, in the crook of her neck, her collar bone and stops there.

He is driving her crazy and she doesn't even hide it like she normally. She wraps her arms around his neck and pulls his back to her lips. He makes her feel more alive than she ever has felt before.

Her hands travel down his chest and back up to his neck again, she kisses him passionately and he moans in the back of his mouth, making Clary giggle, Jace found that the cutest thing ever.

He wanted her right then, right there. But he couldn't. Isabelle was upstairs.

"Are you guys going to help me unpack or?.." Isabelle laughs.

"Isabelle, how many times have you done this now?" Jace sighs and smirks.

"Well this time I actually need help, I wasn't trying to cock block" Isabelle grins at Clary directly, whose never looked happier before, maybe this was what love did. But with everyone Clary loved, came tears. She knew she was going to get hurt but she couldn't get enough of Jace.

"We're coming up now." Clary reassured Isabelle, who began to head back up to the dorm.

Jace stood up and headed for the door, but Clary reached out and tugged on his shirt sleeve, like a five year old.

"Yeah?" He says concernedly.

"Every time I love someone they leave me or get hurt. You promise me you won't leave?" Clay says sadly.

"I would never do that. I'm here to stay and I couldn't think of life without you, the past months felt like forever without you." Jace says, but Clary doesn't fully believe him. As much as she wants to.

"You better not." Clary says and uses his arm to help her up.

"You're so adorable whatever you do." Jace says, admiring her every move.

Clary just blushes and holds his hand as they head upstairs.

She really loved this.

Spending all her time with Jace.

She never wanted it any other way.

o*o*o

"You seriously packed your whole wardrobe!" Clary says digging through Izzy's TEN suitcases.

"What did you think I was going to do?" Isabelle says, almost too seriously.

Jace smirks as he comes out of the bathroom, in only a towel, he shakes his wet hair out and sprawls out on his bed. There are three beds in one room, with a mini kitchen and a toilet. It's crammed. But at least they're all friends. But when it came to when Isabelle was having people over, Clary wasn't sure what she and Jace would do.

Clary loved the fact that Jace and her were in a relationship, she could happily admire his physique without looking creepy, and she didn't have to hide her attraction towards him.

Jace noticed and she bit her lip.

"Aw." Isabelle sighs.

"What's up, chick?" Clary asks and begins to put all of her clothes in the wardrobe that she has on her side of the room.

"I forgot to pack my favourite dress." Isabelle says and sticks her bottom lip out.

"Go buy a new one." Clary shrugs.

"Are you actually offering to come shopping with me?" Isabelle exclaims excitedly. Clary hadn't actually meant it that way, buy she didn't mind going shopping because she was in a great mood. Plus she needed more clothes, since she'd only packed like a quarter of her wardrobe.

"Sure." Clary shrugged and glanced at Jace, who was rooting through his set of drawers, until he found a new pair of jeans, a flannel and a white shirt.

Jace smiled at Clary affectionately she returned the smile, there was something about her that made him feel better about himself.

"See you later." Clary says and kisses his cheek.

o*o

They find a mall, it's absurdly big.

But the shops inside are a lot better than the ones back home in New York.

They go inside a shop that Clary forced Isabelle into, it is a surf clothing shop.

There are flannel dresses with belts, and high waisted denim shorts, and jeans. There are a variety of pretty tops, Clary buys a lot of the items from the shop, before Isabelle takes her out of her comfort into an underwear shop.

"We have to get something Jace will like." Isabelle giggles and passes her tons of lacy red bras and underwear's.

"Ugh. One pair Isabelle. Ok?"

She sighs, but agrees, knowing its one pair or none.

o*o*

The next shop they go in has tons of dresses, there's a tight black one, that Clary actually likes and agrees to buy, but Clary fazes out when Isabelle looks more into detail at other dresses in the store.

They leave after Isabelle has bought a few too many items of clothing. Clary gets excited about seeing Jace, even though it's only been a couple of hours since she last seen him.

She wanted to try out her new underwear. She laughed and shook her head at the thought.

"Thinking about Jace, hey?" Isabelle says and puts all the clothes into the boot.

"Maybe. Hey are you going out?" Clary asks, a little bit too obviously.

"Yeah, actually I'm going over to Simon and Maia's dorm. They said there's someone really cool called Jordan rooming with them." Isabelle says and drives back to campus.

o*o

When they get back Clary showers, does her hair and makeup and is flustered on what to wear, without Isabelle's help.

So she picks out just her normal sleepwear, Jace seemed to find it sexy.

The door clicks open, and Clary freezes.

She'd been getting ready for the past hour and once he's here she can't move.

She hears a sigh and hears Jace collapse back onto the bed.

"Clary?" He calls.

"Yeah?" Clary says nervously.

"What're you doing in there?" Jace laughs.

"I'm not sure to be honest." Clary giggles.

Jace opens the door, he looks hot. Literally.

He's wearing only jog pants, and he's shirtless, sweat gleams from his chest.

His eyes are full of lust and Clary blushes at his forwardness.

"You look-" Jace says, but he's broken off by Clary who says: "Amazing? I know." She smirks and puts her lips on his, and pushes him back into the bedroom.

"Clary." Jace says, stunned by her moves.

She puts her finger over his lips and pushes him back against the wall before crashing her lips on his heatedly. Adrenaline coursing through her veins, she feels her heart pumping through her chest, as she knows this time was going to be real with Jace.

He reacts after a while and pushes her up against the wall, and grabs her thighs as she wraps them around his hips.

He plants kisses all over her body, leaving a tingling sensation afterwards, he goes down to her chest and rubs her thighs passionately.

Causing a moan, louder than Clary would've liked it to have been.

She wraps her arms up on his neck and bites his neck playfully, before kissing it.

He grunts and her breaths get shorter and shorter, just his noises make her want him more.

He pulls her shirt up over her head, revealing her new underwear, they're lacy and red, and Jace just wants to rip them off to see what's underneath.

She pulls herself closer to him, so there's no space between them, her hands trail down his chest, and she kisses every spot of his chest, he moans again.

"Clary you're amazing." He says and pushes her gently onto the bed, before undoing his shorts, underneath is just a pair of black boxers, the thought that they're in minimal clothing scares Clary slightly.

She bites her lip to quieten down her moans.

He leans a few inches above her.

She whimpers and makes loud moans of pleasure as he rubs up and down on her legs.

"Jace." She whimpers again.

"Yes?" He says and looks at her.

"It's my first time." She says quietly.

"Mine too." He says, she can't help but be quite shocked.

o*o*o*

**IM SORRY, I GET A BIT UNCOMFORTABLE WRITING STUFF THAT'S TOO LEMON-Y, IF YOU WANT MORE TELL ME AND I'LL TRY TO BE LESS AWKWARD ABOUT IT.**

**SO JACE AND CLARY ARE OFFICIAL!**

**PLEASE REVIEW IT WOULD MAKE MY DAY! xxx**


	8. Just a quick note!

**Hey guys!**

**Sorry this is just a little note, i know how disappointing it can be getting an authors note instead of a new chapter! Sorry :(**

**So I'm not sure how much i will update in the next week as i am going away for the weekend! I'll try to update for you though!**

**Also, if you have an story suggestions i'd love them, as i've only got one idea for what's going to happen next!**

**Thank you all for your reviews they really help for more chapters.**

**So please review with more ideas you'd like in the next few chapters!**

**I'll be working on a chapter today, and tomorrow, so i'll try to upload it tomorrow!**

**bye**

**:) x**


	9. You,again?

**SORRY THIS CHAPTER IS SHORT, BUT THE LAST ONE WAS QUITE LONG SO I THOUGHT IT WOULD BE EFFECTIVE ;) ALSO I'M TRYING OUT YOUR SUGGESTIONS SO THANK YOU! :) X**

Jaces' eyes flutter open, it's like his eyelids have suddenly turned into butterfly wings.

He tilts his head interestedly as he looks at Clary, from her fiery red hair that is resting down her back, to her milky skin. Everything about her is intriguing and wonderful to Jace, from her funnily terrible fashion sense ( without Isabelle's help) to her instinctive blushing. He smiles lazily and puts his hand down her arm.

Clary opens her eyes dazedly, in this state she looks adorable. Unfazed.

Clary shuffles her head on the pillow and gazes at him, her eyes are intense and Jace can't find himself looking away.

"What are you looking at?" Clary giggles and moves her face closer to his, it's still dark outside, so Jace guesses that it's 6 in the morning, Clary must be a morning person like him.

"Well you know, some ugly girl that's in my bed." Jace smirks and kisses her cheek.

"Wow, thank you, you're nothing special either." Clary grins and presses her lips on his, and thinks about the night before. It was special, despite what she was saying.

"I love you." Jace says against her cheek.

"I know." Clary says and rolls off the bed, forgetting she's barely clothed: she grabs her sweatshirt off the floor, before turning back to Jace:

"My first class is at nine. Yours?" Clary grins and moves over to the bathroom, and turning the shower on.

"Ten. Oooh shower, don't mind if I do." Jace says and raises his eyebrows, before movign to the sink and brushing his teeth.

"I do mind actually." Clary says and bites her lip.

"Well, you could share." Jace says lazily and smirks at Clary.

"Well I could, but I don't think I want to." Clary smirks over her shoulder, before entering the steaming shower.

Jaces' smirk turns to a frown as he hears the doorknob click open.

He pulls his jeans up over his boxers, before returning out to the main room of their dorm.

"Oh hello Jace." Isabelle says cheekily, and pecks his cheek before looking at his not correctly done up jeans, his messy hair and slight marks of lipstick on his neck, he hadn't even known were there.

"So I guess that's Clary in the shower?" Isabelle asks and grins at him pointing towards the shower.

Isabelle is wearing tight black jeans a blue tank top and a black leather jacket, her long black hair is down, and her face is bare.

"Hey Clary." Isabelle says and peaks through the bathroom door.

"Isabelle!" Clary exclaims before covering herself with a towel. "There's this thing called knocking which you use when you're about to enter a room, it's really quite fascinating." Clary retorts sarcastically.

Isabelle just raises her eyebrows before moving back towards the main room, and launching herself on her clean bed.

Jace rummages through the fridge looking for something for breakfast, before Clary returns out of the bathroom.

He likes the way she just wanders around the dorm even though he's in there, he smirks and as if she didn't know he was in there she blushes and rosy red.

"I thought you were somewhere else!" Clary says before digging for clothes, she gets out leggings and a band t shirt, before Isabelle looks at them like they're the devil and throws them at his face.

"No." Isabelle says demandingly.

"What am I supposed to wear? It's only university." Clary says before opening her wardrobe further.

"Try these." Isabelle says, after picking up a burgundy off the shoulder top, and a pair of shorts.

"Whatever." Clary says and goes back into the bathroom.

She gets ready further, by drying her hair with Isabelle's blow dryer and puts some makeup on, just because it's her first day: she doesn't want to look like a zombie.

*o*

"You look beautiful." Jace says and holds her hand, before kissing her cheek softly.

"Thank you." Clary smiles as Jace walks her over to her first class: The Art Of Painting.

She was told that all they had to do was paint still life, which she found pretty easy.

"Well I hope you have a really lovely first day." Jace says and winks at her, and begins to walk away. Before Clary grabs his arm and kisses him quickly before smiling at his golden brown eyes.

"I'll meet you right here at 12?" Clary says before turning away, she'd said it more like they already agreed on it, not like she had only just asked him.

She could really get used to Jace. He was so cute towards her, the way he walked her to class even though she knew where it was, the way he was being so sincere.

*o*

"Hey, Jace! Fancy meeting you here."

That voice was far too familiar, it had to be Jace just imagining it.

But no.

Jace did a 180 turn to see Sebastian, his dark eyes shooting daggers towards Jace as he approached him.

"Sebastian." Jace said and glared at him.

"You should've said you had feelings for your best friends girl again. Not that it would've changed anything, it just would've been funny watching you get your feelings hurt." Sebastian says with a sour tone.

"I'm not in the mood, Sebastian." Jace says and walks directly past him, and back towards the dorms.

"So what? I am." Sebastian was really getting on Jace's nerves.

"Look. What is it that you want?" Jace turns back facing Sebastian, who is already walking toward him.

"I want to know what's going on between you and Clary. Because damn that girl is fit." Sebastian spits.

He was talking about Clary as if she was an object, something about that made Jace furious, he had to calm down before he hurt someone. But hell. He didn't care if he hurt Sebastian! He was using Jace's feelings for Clary as some kind of sick joke.

Jace moved forward so he was up in Sebastian's face, he couldn't believe the two used to be friends.

"This is more like it." Sebastian says and squints his eyes at Jace.

"Just stay away from Clary. She is different." Jace says.

"What, because you haven't slept with her and you want to be the first to do so?" Sebastian says, enraging Jace.

"Just leave." Jace said.

o*o

Jace had finally gotten away from Sebastian.

Sebastian was planning on messing with Clary's head. Again. He'd done it the first time and Jace was not letting it happen again.

Jace would do anything to protect Clary from the monster: Sebastian.

**SORRY THERE'S NOT ALOT OF CLACE, THERE WILL BE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER DW ;) IF YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN * RAISES EYEBROWS * I THINK YOU DO ;) SO CLARY AND JACE DO NOT LIKE SEBASTIAN, WHAT'RE THEY GOING TO DO WHEN CLARY FINDS OUT HE'S BACK. **

**PLUS MORE ISABELLE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER WITH SIMON/MAIA/JORDAN YAAAAY :D**

**IT'S KIND OF SHORT BECAUSE I WANTED A CHAPTER FOR YOU GUYS TODAY!**

**HOPE YOU LIKE!**

**DAMN SEBASTIAN COMING BACK IN AGAIN, HE REALLY NEEDS TO LEAVE POOR LITTLE CLARY ALONE!**

**REVIEW PLEASE IT REALLY ENCOURAGES ME!**

**:) X**


	10. Over the Hill

**THIS CHAPTER IS QUITE YOU KNOW ;) LEMONY. SO SORRY IN ADVANCE IF YOU DON'T LIKE READING LEMONS, I'M STILL UNCOMFORTABLE WRITING THEM BUT I'VE TRIED!**

Isabelle sighed, even thought it really was a good thing that she didn't have classes on a Monday.

But she just wasn't up to being nice today, so when Jace returned, looking pissed she just rolled her eyes and squeezed her pillow, before checking her phone.

Simon had texted her, what did he want?

"Sebastian is back." Jace says, before launching himself beside Isabelle, and wrapping an arm around her.

"He's back to how he used to be?" Isabelle says and rubs her cheek against his arm, they hadn't had a brother/sister moment for a while, since before Kaelie.

"Yeah, he's planning on messing with Clary and I'm not sure what I can do about it unless I get someone else hurt, and I'm not going back to hurting people as an option. I can imagine the disappointment in Clary's eyes if she seen me hurting someone." Jace says and sighs. Before leaning over to see who Isabelle is texting "Ooh, Simon hey? You guys have been getting close recently." Jace smirks.

"Sh! He's saying Maia and Jordan are getting all up and in it, so he asked if he could come over here." Isabelle says, and sighs over exaggeratedly.

"Let him then, why you being dramatic about it, we can play video games, and you can do.. Whatever you do." Jace suggests.

Isabelle playfully smacks his arm before saying: "Because, of some reasons."

"What reasons would that be, Isabelle. You and Simon? Are you serious?!" Exclaims Jace, almost sounding like a girl.

"Maybe! Yes! Shut up." Isabelle says and grins unintentionally at the thought of Simon.

"I guess I'll leave you both to it then." Jace says and hops up checking his watch, it's 11:30, so he could make his way back over to meet Clary, being with Clary had turned into a 24/7 thing for Jace, he could never get sick of her, however much time they spent together, even if they just lay beside each other talking about nonsense.

He smiled at Isabelle, in her laziest mode, her grey sweatpants and a white tank top, with no makeup on. If Simon was the cause of her being more mellow, Jace wanted him round a whole lot more.

But he didn't want either of them getting hurt.

He closed the door behind him and bumped into Simon on his way out.

"Hey, Jace. How are things with you and Clary?" Simon says before leaning back against his dorm door.

How are things with him and Clary?

They were pretty good from what he was concerned. But she seemed to have trust issues, and she didn't believe that he never wanted to leave her, especially after the months he spent without her.

She never really spoke about how she felt about the two of them to him.

He just replied with the thing everyone replies with when they're asked a question like that: "We're cool." And shrugged.

o*o

Jace waited on the bench beside Clary's class for twenty minutes, before she came out and he only noticed her.

Her fiery hair flowing in the wind, her freckles showing slightly, the makeup had worn off and she looked amazing, Jace just wanted to kiss her and hold on to her and then never let go. When she noticed him she smiled and picked up her pace.

"You actually came." Clary says and laces her arms around his neck, playing with the hair above the nape of his neck.

"Why would I ditch someone as beautiful as you? Plus, Simon and Isabelle were probably having a make out session." Jace grins lazily and pulls Clary into an embrace, he'd only not seen her for three hours but it felt like forever, especially since his class got called off because the bad weather ruined their football pitch. He was kind of bummed about that, since it would be something to distract him from Clary, not that he had wanted to be distracted from her. The feeling he got when he seen her was something unexplainable.

She tilts her head back, inviting Jace's lips to hers, he reluctantly joined their lips smoothly and moved some hair from her face.

"Did you miss me or something?" Clary giggles, her warm breath exchanging with his.

"Yes." Jace says and presses his forehead to hers. He really had missed her.

"I did too, especially since I'd rather have been drawing you, than some bowl of fruit." Clary says and smirks.

He grazed his lips against hers again, their connection was strong, and even just by the kiss it sent sparks through Clary body. Ever little kiss left her wanting more. Clary couldn't get last night off her mind, Jace was her first and she wanted him to be her last. But was this just what love was? Would he just move along to someone else when he was done with her? Surely he wouldn't.

"Where are you taking me then?" Clary says and interlaces their fingers together, as they begin to walk in the opposite direction they came from.

"Wherever you want to go." Jace says and moves his arm across her shoulders.

"Can we go for a walk?" Clary says, and smiles up at the afternoon sky.

"Sure." Jace shrugs and pecks her cheek.

o*o

Isabelle sat up as Simon came in the room.

"Hello." He says, making Isabelle laugh a little.

"Hi." Isabelle says, she was never awkward. Why was she being awkward now?

"Isabelle look, I think we should talk about where-" Simon says, but he's cut off by Isabelle, whos kneeled up on the bed, reaching Simon's stood up height, she kissed the crook of his neck, causing a slightly surprising groan from him.

"Isabelle?" He says shockingly.

"Anyone else would just shut up and let me kiss them." Isabelle says and pulls her top off.

Simon glares at her lustfully, before discarding his shirt and following Isabelle down on the bed.

She turned over, and sat on Simon and left a trail of kisses down his chest, before flipping her hair out of her face, she feels her stomach tingling with a burst of sensations, as she grips her hands around his belt buckle.

o*o

Clary and Jace had just gotten to the top of a beautiful hill, they'd went on a walk up it, and rested just on top of it, watching as the sunset above them, it took them both back to months ago when he took Clary to the park his father built him.

Clary twisted herself into a position where she could take everything about Jace in, here would be the perfect place to ask him something, so before she thought about it too much and pushed the question away, she said it in the moment.

"Can I trust you, Jace?" Clary says and squeezes his hand, hoping he doesn't get upset.

He just looks confused and smiles at her insecureness. She had no reason to be insecure, she was gorgeous.

"Of course you can. I trust you with everything in my life. What can I do to prove to you that you can trust me?" Jace says and caresses her cheek.

"I don't really know. I just feel like you might leave me." Clary says, loving someone is easy, it's trusting them that's the hard part.

"I would never. In my life, only if it meant I was saving you. The other time I did it is the last time I will ever. But I can never make you trust me. You have to let yourself trust me." Jace says and thrusts his hand through his hair.

"Do you know how much I want to kiss you right now?" Clary says and smirks at him.

"Do it." Jace says and before she can react he's already hovering above her, his hair tickling her face.

Him this close to her makes her get goosebumps. She really needed to control them.

She forcefully presses her lips against his, their mouths both fighting for dominance over each other, Clary rolls on top of him and presses her chest on his, making her smile with confidence.

She touches the muscles under his shirt, as his mouth goes between her shoulder and her neck, biting her in the crook of her neck. This makes her want him even more, the fact he knows the little parts of her that are sensitive to him.

She pulls at his hair a little bit as he leaves a kiss where he bit.

Her body cannot deal with the amount tension between the two, she shivers with envy of his mouth on every part of her body.

She can't hold in her moan as he touches her gently, but passionately.

"Jace." She gasps and extends her hands through her hair.

He is making her feel hungry for his touch again.

"Yes?" Jace asks.

"We're on a hill. In the middle of California. And we're doing... This." Clary gestures between the two of them.

He looks around and looks stunned, they'd both obviously gotten lost in the moment.

"Let's go." He does that signature lazy smirk and offers his hand to her.

"But, Isabelle and Simon. What if they're. Erm. You know." Clary says awkwardly, and blushes making Jace grin.

"We'll go in my car and grab something to eat then we can go back." Jace says and helps Clary as she nearly falls.

"It's a shame, I was really having fun." Clary says and raises her eyebrows at Jace.

Jace blushes slightly! He never blushes! It was just the thought that they'd been going far, where everyone could see.

He'd never do something like that with Kaelie or Aline.

o*o

As soon as they're in the car Jaces' hands are already on Clary's legs, gripping them closer to him, he'd gotten her all hot on the hill and he couldn't get the thought out of his head, luckily Clary obviously felt the same way.

Clary pulled him back to the back of the car with her. She was already blushing as he pulled her top over her head, exposing her near bare chest to him, his eyes roamed all over her, making her feel more alive than she had before.

She undid her shorts quickly, exposing herself even more, liking the reaction she got by looking down at his pants, she giggled and helped him as he tried to undo his jeans.

He'd already gotten used to this wild and spontaneous side of Clary.

Jace pushed himself up over the top of Clary and smirked at her before pulling her bra off, and fondling her, leaving him with a satisfying response as she moans, making him more hard.

"You're so incredibly sexy, Clary. You do things to me I wish you couldn't." Jace says and kisses her everywhere thinkable.

**THAT CHAPTER WAS LIKE OMG SO LEMONU, SORRY AHAHA, IT WAS JUST NEEDED FOR THE PURPOSE OF THE NEXT CHAPTER.**

**SORRY :'O I'M STILL A BIT UNCOMFORTABLE WITH THE THOUGHT OF GOING FULL ON WRITING ABOUT THEIR BUSINESS Hahah.**

**PLEASE REVIEW IT REALLY HELPS FOR BETTER CHAPTERS!**


	11. a note, sorry!

**Hi guys, sorry for all the updates!**

**but i wont be updating to regularly! :(**

**I said i would but i don't have time because ive been really sick and i need to catch up on work. :(**

**Sorry!**

**This is probably annoying getting so many boring notes aha, but yeah. **

**Expect a chapter soon though!**

**Thank you all for your support and your positive reviews! :) x**


	12. Away From Home!

Jace smiled as he stroked Clary's hair as she smiled in her sleep, sweetly.

"I love you." He says into her hair.

Jace hadn't been this happy for months, having Clary just made him ecstatic. He wanted to stay with her forever, but knew he wasn't good enough for her, at all. But neither was Sebastian. As much as she had pleaded that he was good for her, but how could Jace Wayland be good enough for Clary Fray?

Jace hadn't wanted any drama, but now that Sebastian was back he knew what to expect. Drama. Sebastian would literally do all he could to get his way, ever since Kaelie he was always so competitive.

"Hello." Clary's eyes fluttered open to a beautiful lion looking golden face. She titled her side and thought about how lucky she was to be resting her head on Jace's knees, with him stroking her hair. Of all the beautiful people in the world he could have. He fell in love with her.

They both felt so relaxed when they were together, it was always better when they were together.

Clary turned her dazy head around and took in the sharp smell of outdoors, they were sat under a big oak tree on campus.

Tuesday.

Clary had only been at college for a few days and she already loved it way more than she loved school back home.

First of all because she had only classes she liked, she was surrounded by her friends and the people she loved, but it was kind of depressing to think that she was hundreds of miles away from her home town, as well as it being exciting.

Isabelle was just getting home, it was 10:29 on a Tuesday night and she'd never had so much fun on a Tuesday in her life. She'd had her acting classes in the morning, and then spent the rest of the day with Simon and Maia and Jordan. She still wasn't sure what she wanted though, to be with Simon? Or just to be friends, with benefits of course.

She bustled around the California streets, making her way home to the dorms, with her arms full of notepads and study books, along with a steaming coffee she'd just bought from Starbucks, to take away.

She was just crossing a road when a strange feeling hit her.

It felt like someone was almost stalking her, so she snapped her head around all too quickly to check behind her. There was a well done looking business man with a yellow tie, and a leather brief case. He looked a bit suspicious, but not in that way.

Beside him was a little kid, that reminded Isabelle of her little brother, Max. With his mother, she was beautiful, her hair was greying though, it was pinned back in a messy bun, she was wearing bright red lipstick that stood out against her ivory skin.

Isabelle turned her head around again, and began to walk slightly quicker, until her stupid black heels gave in and snapped. Damn, if only she wore Clary's high top converse.

"Do you need a hand, love?" The business man says to her and leans down towards her , offering a hand with long slender fingers.

"No. I'm fine." She wasn't, but she didn't want this man's help, he slightly scared her.

"Oh come on." He says and shoots a demanding smile at her, that looked fake and creepy.

She hauled herself up on the sidewalk and began to stir through the streets again, without giving the man a second glance.

She reached over towards a trash can, and threw her finished coffee in it. It had tasted faintly of the cardboard container it was in, which wasn't exactly appetising.

"You didn't finish your drink, hun." The man says and holds her arm firmly and securely.

"I didn't want it, now if you'll excuse me I want to get home." Isabelle says and slids sneakily out of his reach.

"I don't think so." The man says and grits his teeth together, before pulling Isabelle into a dark alleyway, and drags her up before a door. He pushes her up against the door, the handle digging into her back.

"What is your problem? Get off me!" Isabelle screeches, and suddenly fear dashes across her face.

What if she doesn't get away?

"HELP!" Isabelle calls and pushes her eyelids shut, to get the horrible man's face out of her head, but it still lingers behind her eyes.

"No one will hear you in here." The man says, his face looking dreadful and nightmarish, before shoving her through the red painted door.

Isabelle grabs at everything she can to stop herself from being shoved, she throws a random wooden wedge at his face but that just charges the rage in his eyes, he frowns angrily before lunging towards her and touching her. Isabelle screams with hatred and throws him to the ground.

"Oh no you don't." The man says, and tugs at her.

She knows that this is it.

She can never get away and this was the end, he was going to get her.

She might as well give up.

But then she sees a familiar bunch of curls walk past the alley, through the crack in the door.

It was Simon.

"SIMON!" Isabelle screams, she didn't want anyone anymore than she wanted him right now.

Her hope of him turning around leaves, as soon as Simon's head disappears around the corner.

"Are you ready, love?" The man says.

"ISABELLE!"

**Sorry it's so short but I need an update. Also I think it leaves it with an ending that makes you think! Also it was supposed to be like the chapter I wrote a while back, Called "Panic" I think, about when Jace left Clary, short for effect I'm hoping!**

**This chapter was so scary to write because I was thinking on whether or not Isabelle would get away!**

**So I left it as a sort of cliff hanger, so I could decide what's best for the story!**

**Sorry for not updating for so long.**

**I was away on holiday and then I got sick with my luck!**

**Hope you guys enjoyed this short chapter, **

**Thanks for all your reviews, keep them going as they fuel for my thinking ability! :) **

**xxx**


	13. Keep calm, stay strong

Isabelle shoots her gaze over to the door, where Simon is being grabbed at by the arm by two buff looking men, of which Simon could never escape from.

"Take that guy away to the cells." The creepy man says, that earlier Isabelle had mistaken as a gentleman.

He had Simon?

What was he going to do with him?

"Let him go, you bastards!" Isabelle demands and shoves the man's shoulder, her pretty black hair swishing over one of her shoulders. She was going to try as hard as she could to get away, but first she'd have to know what was going on.

"Come along Isabelle: Unless you want pretty little Simon to die?"

Isabelle laughed slightly, First: At the fact that he'd just called Simon "Pretty" and second, the fact he was demanding things of her, when she wasn't even in on what was going on, but she was sure it was bad. She thought if she tried to be intimidating it would scare him off a bit. But no, it had just made the man worse.

The man shoves her quicker down the flickering, dimly yellow toned lit lights, and the peeling off cream-white wallpaper, along with the floor being covered in old crumpled up news papers, soda cans, food wrapper and God knows what else it was.

She gets pushed further down the corridor until they reach another red door, only this one is grim and looks as if it hadn't been repainted for twenty odd years! The paint was almost black, and it's paint was peeling off as well as the wooden doorknob, that was masked with dust and another substance, which made Isabelle shuffle slightly away from it.

"In here." The man, Jack says. He flings the door open to a dark room, lit only by the dim sunlight pouring through the small off white rimmed window. The walls are painted brown or black, as far as Isabelle could tell.

The floor was like the one in the corridor, only it was polished clean, there were several random tables and chairs scattered around the room, as well as playing cards and ash trays, full of cigars and cigarettes. This just made Isabelle more scared.

The back of the room obtained a queen sized bed, that was rusty black metal framed, with a mattress that looked as bad as the other things around the room.

Before Isabelle could have a second glance at the whole room, she was thrown not so fragilely onto the rusty bed, the springs were popping up into her spine.

"Hey, get off me please! What is going on here?" Isabelle exclaims fearfully.

"Just relax hunny. It will all be over soon." The man, Jack says.

And with that Isabelle knows what is about to happen and can do nothing about it, knowing if she tried Simons life would be at risk.

So she just screamed with trepidation.

**THE MORNING AFTERWARDS v.v**

"You are so unselfish and giving. I wish I could be more like you. I envy that." Jace says and tugs his hand through his hand, before interlacing it with Clary's as they walk over to the coffee shop across the street. Today they got up at 10, and had their whole day planned ahead of them. They were going to get a coffee and then to watch a movie, hopefully they'd both agree on one they'd both enjoy.

"Sometimes it's not the best quality to have, I never have been good at giving myself advice. But when It comes to other people I'm so open and easy to give them suggestions. It's hard walking around with you, you do know? Everyone would always look at you and think how attractive you are. And then over to the boring girl he is holding hands with. Like I'm downgrading you." Clary blurts, as they cross a busy street with bad timing, as a car honks at them to speed them up. The refreshing air cools Clary down from the warm California weather. Today, she is wearing a pair of new jean shorts, which she thought showed off a bit too much, along with some leather brown combat boots and a black crop top, which was just attracting heat, making her more hot. Her hair was big and curly: as usual, and Jace loved it. She only wore mascara and concealor, because who even needs too much makeup anyway? Jace also loved that about her.

He didn't even hesitate before stopping at the sidewalk they stood on, he caressed her cheek, soothingly before saying in a deep husky, reassuring voice: "You are beautiful. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise. You are the prettiest girl I have ever laid eyes on and that is what I've thought ever since I laid eyes on you. When will you believe me when I say: You're beautiful, it's true, I will always believe that." His hand moves from her cheek, to her shoulder, and then trails down to her waist as he pulls her in to a soft embrace.

"You caught my eye the first day I saw you." He whispers in her lovely soft hair, that smelled wonderfully, of Clary and strawberries.

"You are so sweet, you know Jace? Why aren't you like this all the time, with everyone. Good?" Clary says, almost expecting him to react in the wrong way, taking it as an insult. But he knew what she meant. He could take things to far, and with people he hadn't open up to he would be cold and inconsiderate. He knew the exact answer though.

"Because when people see such good in me, they expect good all the time. And I don't want anyone getting expectations that I won't be able to always live up to." Jace says hesitating mid sentence, uncertainly. He wasn't sure that was exactly true anymore, because Clary had changed him so much. In a good way.

"I see good, even in the things other people might not see. But I like the other side of you. The side that can sometimes be more risk taking and dauntless. It's fun." Clary giggles.

Jace smirks a little, she likes both of his sides, when he's softer and more caring. But also when he's more dangerous.

"And you Clarissa Fray, are just amazing. In every way." Jace says, and holds the door open for Clary.

For a moment she flashes back in time, before she knew Isabelle, Jace and all her new friends.

Back to when she was lonely and spent all her time in her room, sketching. She kind of would like going back there and telling the past her, that everything would be okay and she would meet some really amazing people that would help her through it all.

She would also like to go back to being a loner. She had to admit she sometimes loved her time alone, to think about everything, life. It sounded so broody even the thought of it.

"Deep in thought?" Jace asks Clary and smirks as his eyes scan the menu.

**LATER ON, BACK AT THE DORMS v.v**

Jace and Clary get inside their dorm, and launch themselves onto the couch. Clary giggles as Jace pulls funny faces and pulls her over, so the back of her head rests on his chest, and her legs are on top of his.

"You don't make a very good pillow, Jace. Do you know that?" Clary grins and rolls around to face him, and wraps her legs around his waist.

"And you would." Jace says, gesturing to her small figure, that was skinny but curvy.

"Shut up-" Clary says but is broken off by Isabelle to silently presses against the door and slides to the ground, and begins crying.

"Isabelle. Hey what's up?" Jace says as Clary gently releases him and sits beside Isabelle, against the wall.

"I can't, I can't tell you. I just it's Simon and this man he.- He did things to me. But he threatened Simon's life if I called the police so you can't say anything. But I cant't- I don't-t know what to do. I really don't." Clary's jaw drops in shock and a tear rolls down her face as she sees the expression in Isabelle's eyes. Hurt, fear and anger. She was tough, but not tough enough to get through this alone.

Clary supportively places a hand on Isabelle's shoulder, though she doesn't know how to support her she will do whatever she can to help Isabelle get through this.

"I am going to find that dick and kill him. Is Simon okay? Oh my God I hate whoever could even think of touching you! That is horrible." Jace says, while pacing back and forth all over the room.

"Simon is fine. I'm fine, we're all fine. I can get through this guys. I will be fine." Isabelle says and tries to crack a smile.

"No you are certainly not. We will find that sick bastard and we will report him! He can't do shit to Simon!" Jace says and clenches his fists together.

Clary can see how hurt he is, but who wouldn't be! His little sister had just been sexually harassed and maybe more! But how were they going to get back at that guy for what he's done to Isabelle? And will Isabelle ever be able to fully recover from something so traumatising..

This is what always happened.

Clary always pictured herself in the other persons shoes and that's what got her in such an emotional state in the first place.

But this wasn't about her.

It was about Isabelle.

And Clary might just have the best plan ever, if she knew the details, perhaps she could go through with it.

"Jace, come on calm down . Hey it's fine!" Clary says and pulls him down beside her and stokes her hand through his golden hair, and feels her shirt dampen on the shoulder.

"I will be better. It will I promise. I have a plan." Clary says and pulls his face up, so that he looks into her eyes.

"But Clary, I have Sebastian on my back, trying to get you as well as this big problem and I just can't cope!" His voice sounds distressed and frustrated.

His eyes glow, but they look vulnerable and miserable.

This was going to be the worst thing for Jace.

**So yeah! **

**Poor Isabelle!**

**She will get over it and return to her plain old self in a few chapters, but I needed drama!**

**Please review!**


End file.
